1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for testing the performance of a burner and a rewriter (RW) disk.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical disk is a plastic-coated disk that stores digital data in tiny pits on its surface, such as music or text files. The disk is rotated rapidly, and a laser is reflected off the disk to an optical sensor, which is sampled periodically. If the laser strikes flat area between the pits, the sensor picks up the reflection and registers the digital value 1. If the laser strikes one of the pits, it will deflect from the sensor, and the sample value is set at digital 0.
According to a mode of burning data, the optical disk includes three of the following types: read-only disk, burnable disk, and rewriter disk (RW disk). A burner is being described as a machine that writes the optical disks. One method in the art for testing a burner and a RW disk is implemented by utilizing common software, such as Nero, Easy CD Creator, Sonic or CD Copy. However, this method has more or less disadvantages. For example, the method could not recognize loop tests, thus relatively lacking the reliability of the test result.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method for testing a burner and a RW disk, which can test a burner and a RW disk automatically, and improve the reliability of test result.